Who to Choose?
by IDontWannaBe89
Summary: Bradin has spent his entire summer without romance. When its time to go back to school, Bradin finds himself trying to decide which of three girls is right for him. Last Chapter has been changed.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Bradin walked along the beach with Ellie beside him. A calm quiet surrounded he and his new best friend as they walked along the shore, surfboards in hands, the tops of their wetsuits hung on their wastes, water droplets dripping on the sand around their feet. As they approached a spot they sunk the ends of their boards in the sand, and sat down together, fanning themselves out on the sand. Bradin squinted at the setting sun, enjoying the peacefulness of the silence. Ellie had to ruin it of course.  
"So do you feel it," she piped up, looking at the sun as well? Bradin looked at her confused, "Huh?" "Do you feel it" she turned her head back to him, "the signs of the end of summer, school starts tomorrow, and your first day in the hell that is Playa Linda High." Bradin smiled, "Ah, come on, it can't be that bad." "You're right, after what you've been through this summer, the evil that is PVH will seem like a trip to the carnival," she teased. He laughed sarcastically, earning a real smile from Ellie. "Hey, your summer wasn't a total waste, you found me didn't you," she remained smiling, shrugging her hand around Bradin's shoulder. "Oh yes, you are my savior El," he rolled his eyes, "thank you so very much." "Hey, I do it for the pure satisfaction of helping the less fortunate, no need to thank me," she joked and he smiled too, in spite of himself. "And maybe I do it for that smile a little bit," her expression softened and she bunched her hand into a fist, lightly brushing it across his cheek. His smile softened too, and the two looked back at the water and the sun for a few more seconds, Ellie ruined it again.  
"Alright, we'd better get home, I've got to get things ready for tomorrow, and so do you," Ellie said, standing up and brushing herself off, putting her hand out for him to grab. As he climbed up he asked," Hey, you want to come over for dinner first, you know Aunt Ava would love to have you?" "Nah, mom and pops are actually home this week, I know crazy right, and mom is cooking dinner, she wants us to eat as a family," she gave a look of disgust and air quoted family, grabbing her board out of the sand and sliding it under her arm. "Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow," Bradin said, doing the same, then turning one way to head to his new home. "Okay, I'll meet you at your place, we'll walk together," Ellie turned the other way. "Okay, peace," he called over his shoulder walking away. "Bye B," she called back and, making her way to her own house. 


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Lion's Den

Chapter 1: Into the Lions' Den  
Ding! Dong! Bradin walked to the door the next morning, dodging Johnny who was trying to tie Derrick's shoe laces as the little boy wandered around the house looking for his crayon box. As he approached the door he looked at Nikki, who was checking her hair in the mirror by the stairs every ten seconds while she waited for Cameron so they could walk to the middle school together. Aunt Ava was hovering over her telling her she looked great. Susannah was in the kitchen making herself some coffee, and Jay was probably still asleep.  
"I got it," he said as he jogged to the door. "Hey," she greeted as he opened it fully. "Hey," he said back breathlessly, taking in her appearance. Her blonde hair was elegantly curled and wavy, framing her face, and a stylish pair of glasses sat on top perfectly. Her face had light make-up and lip gloss on it, as apposed to when they went surfing, she wore none. His eyes traveled quickly down her body, to her tight red tank with the logo Billabong across it in white and black lettering, to her flowy black mini skirt, and down to her tiny feet which were adorned by a pair of red Roxy flip flops. "Good lord," Bradin thought, then inwardly gaged himself for thinking such a thing about her.  
Ellie shifted her weight to her other side and bit her lip as she let Bradin look her up and down. She was a little unnerved but had to admit that in his khaki Dikies and buttoned white shirt he looked not so bad himself. Her shifting broke his gaze and he immediately started babbling. "Um, okay so...you're here, then we can go, so let me just get my backpack," he jabbered, looking around for his bag, "okay, it's just, right, were the hell did I put it?" Ellie giggled slightly and bent over a little, Bradin's eyes nearly bugged out of his head ash she came close. "Um, Bradin," she smiled, tugging on the strap on his shoulder. He looked down and all his tension washed away. "O-oh," he stuttered smiling, "well that ones solved." He turned to his aunt and sister. "Well we're gunna head out." "Okay sweetie, have fun and be good," she smiled back at him. "I will," he obliged, starting out the door, "bye guys," "Bye," they chorused back. "Bye El," Ava called as Bradin was shutting the door. "Bye," her sweet voice called back before the door closed. "Well that was interesting," Susannah said when the door had clicked shut. Ava and Nikki simply nodded, their eyes getting wider, as they looked in the mirror.  
Bradin took in one deep breath as the two started up the steps of the high school. Ellie noticed this. "Hey," she gave him a small smile and put her arm around his shoulder, "you'll do awesome." He relaxed a bit and smiled. "Plus, you've got me, how can you go wrong?" "Right," he rolled his eyes, "lets go." They made their way into the school, and to their lockers, which were coincidently together.  
Bradin leaned on his locker, books and binder in hand, waiting for Ellie to be done in her locker so they could walk to class together, when something caught his eye. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the other blonde making her way down the hall, cheerleading uniform swaying perfectly around her. "Sara," he managed to choke out when she was close enough to hear. He had forgotten that she went to this school, he hadn't seen or talked to her in a while. "Bradin," she seductively winked at him and continued walking, the rest of her little squad following her in perfect step.  
Bradin looked at her as she walked away. "Urgh," Ellie growled once she was out of ear shot. Bradin looked at her confused, "What?" "Oh nothing," she spat back sarcastically. "What's wrong with her," he asked? "Nothing, if you like drug taking cheer sluts," she slammed her locker and started off. "Oh come on, she's not that bad," he tried defensively. "No," she spat again mockingly. Then something caught HER eye, and she immediately smiled and stood up straighter. Bradin turned around and frowned at what he saw. "No way," he mumbled.  
"Hey Tanner," she waved. "Hey Ellie," he said smoothly, coming up to her, two of his thug friends shrugging up next to him as Ellie stood against the wall, Bradin did too, but watched the his friend and the guy intently. "How was your summer," she asked? Bradin thought he was going to puke. "Alright, how was yours?" He came a little closer and Bradin swore he was gunna punch him. "It was cool, made a new friend," she gestured to Bradin. Tanner looked over and smirked when he saw him. "You," he commented. "Yah me," Bradin rolled his eyes and looked away. "Well its been sweet baby doll, I gotta get to class, I'll see you around," Tanner said, brushing her cheek with his thumb and giving a look to Bradin before stalking off down the hall, his two henchmen at his sides. Bradin scoffed at Ellie.  
Ellie gave him a look. "Tanner," he questioned? "I didn't know you knew him," she shrugged. "Yah, we've met," a he scowled. "Erika," she asked? "Erika," he confirmed. "Well Bradin, Tanner isn't all that bad, once you get to know him," Ellie tried. "Right, and how long have you known him," he asked? "Our families have been friends since before we were born," she shrugged again and started walking down the hall once more. "I don't like you talking to him," Bradin said once he caught up with her. "Oh, okay daddy, I wont talk to the mean old boy if you don't want me too," she snorted sarcastically. "Ellie," Bradin groaned. "Look Bradin, I don't tell you not to hang out with that Sara bimbo and we all know what happened with you two," she stressed the 'you two' part, "but Tanner has never done anything to me." "Yet," Bradin added. "Bradin," Ellie whined. "Ellie," he whined back mockingly. "Ugh, you are impossible," she cried, her eyes to the ceiling, as she stepped in front of the door to her first class. "Well, this is my stop, you know where yours is from here right," she asked. He nodded. "Alright, then I'll see you in second and third, then we can walk to lunch together," she told him. "Okay, see you later El." "Bye B," she returned, as she dipped into her first classroom, and Bradin turned and hurried to his own. 


	3. Chapter 2: The New Girl and the Invite

Chapter 2: The New Girl and the Invite  
Bradin sat in his first class, waiting for his name to be called. "Wetherly, Bradin," his balding first class teacher Mr. Baldwin called his name. "Here," he called back. "Ah yes, you're new to California, am I right," the man asked? Bradin nodded his head. "Where do you originally come from then," he asked curiously? "Kansas," he mumbled, and he grimaced briefly at the few snickers he heard. "Right, well welcome to Playa Linda," he said moving on down the list. "Wood, Piper," he called next.  
That's when he noticed her. As she answered 'here' in her sweet southern drawl, her shoulder length brown hair spread out across her shoulders, green eyes looking at her desk. "Ah yes, Ms. Wood, you're new to California as well, are you not?" She nodded timidly. "And you are from?" "Texas," she sais quietly, "Houston." More quiet snickers. Bradin rolled his eyes. "Well, two new students in the same class, both from down south, you two should start a club," Mr. Baldwin tried. Bradin and the girl looked at each other and laughed uneasily at the man's attempt at a joke. "Right, welcome to Playa Linda," and he moved on with his lessons.  
When class ended Bradin jogged to find the new girl who had quickly excited the class when the bell rang. "Hey," he called to her, "hey." She turned. "Hey, I'm Bradin, we've met, well kind of." He stuck out his hand. "Right, Piper," she shook his hand and smiled, he did too. "Well, um..." he was at a loss for words, when a blonde head popped up next to him. "Hey B," Ellie smiled as she came up to them, "who's your friend?" "Oh um, Ellie this is Piper, she's new, and Piper this is my best friend Ellie." "Nice to meet you," Ellie smiled. "You too," Piper smiled back. Then there was a moment of silence.  
"Well, we really should get going to class," Ellie offered, sensing the uncomfortable silence. "Right," Bradin and Piper looked around awkwardly and sputtered out. "Well it was nice meeting you Piper," Bradin said. "Yah, you too," she replied, and turned to Ellie, "It was nice meeting you too." "Ditto," Ellie replied. "Well...bye," Piper waved slightly and turned to leave. "See you around," Bradin called after her. She turned her head and gave him a small smile before disappearing in the crowd of students down the hall. Bradin looked at the spot wear she had disappeared into, his mind reeling at the thought of her. "Well that was interesting," Ellie blew out the breath she hadn't know she had been holding. Bradin gave her a look and turned to go to their class. Ellie laughed and followed after him.  
Ring! The last bell of the day went off and Bradin sighed in relief. "So, surfing for a few hours, since there isn't any homework yet," Ellie asked while they unloaded their books into their lockers. "Sure," Bradin only half listened. "Cool, lets go to your house, I don't feel like going home, I'll just borrow one of Jay's boards again, and Ava's suit." "Right," he nodded. "Okay," she shut her locker, "lets hit it." He followed her outside where a squeal interrupted his spazzing. "Bradin!" He looked over to see Sara striding his way. "hey," he new he looked totally goofy but he couldn't stop. "Hey babe," she smiled at him, then looked over to Ellie. "Oh, he's still hanging around you I see," she spat. Ellie's eyes narrowed, "Still as slutty as ever I see." Sara sucked in her breath. "Whatever," she looked back at Bradin, "there's a welcome back party at the point this Friday, everyone's invited, bring friends." She eyed Ellie, "but leave the puppy at home." Ellie stepped in her path, "A) Kiss my ass, and B) I've already been invited." Bradin looked at her wide eyed. "By who," he and Sara asked at the same time? "Tanner," she looked at the slightly shorter blonde defiantly. Bradin nearly chocked on his own spit. "The hot senior," Sara asked in disbelief? "That's the one," Ellie smirked. "Why would he talk to you," Sara asked, still disbelievingly? "Oh, we're old friends," Ellie mocked. "Whatever," Sara looked at Bradin who had been quiet, "see you there." She kissed him on the cheek and looked at Ellie who sneered. "Toodles," then she was off. "Toodles," Ellie mocked back, "god I hate that bitch, why do you like her?" Bradin's eyes narrowed, "for the same reason you like Tanner." Ellie looked down guiltily. "When were you planning on telling me about that," he asked? "Later on I guess," she shrugged and walked down the steps. "Are you coming," she asked when he didn't follow her down. He simply walked down after her. "Look Bradin, I wasn't gunna go without talking to you first, and its not like I'm going with him, he just said I should come, actually I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me," she looked hopeful, and Bradin softened. "Really," he asked? "Yah," she nodded. "Well, I cant be mad at that," he smiled as did she. "Come on, lets go," he grabbed her and slung his arm over her shoulder. She let him guide her away from the school and to his aunt's house. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Party

Chapter 3: The Party  
Bradin stood in front of his mirror looking at his reflection, thinking. He had had a great week at school and it was now Friday and he was getting ready to go to the party, waiting for Ellie. He was thinking about Sara, how pretty she was and how she affected his train of thought. Then he thought about Piper, who made him get all quiet or made him babble, she was pretty too, and they could relate. He like both of them and there was yet another girl plaguing his thoughts. Ellie was so awesome, just sweet, and fun, and awfully pretty too. He sighed in frustration as Jay entered the bathroom.  
"Hey," he said in his Aussie accent. "Hey," Bradin sighed, and looked at him through the mirror. "Uh-oh, disheveled look, frustrated sigh, this means girl troubles," Jay sat on the toilet and Bradin hopped on the sink counter. "Its just, all three of them are so great," Bradin started. "All three of them," Jay said, "that definitely isn't good." "I mean Sara, she's so hott, and crazy," Bradin went on as Jay nodded. "And then there's Piper, she's pretty too, and I don't know, when I'm around her I start to babble and sweat, no one does that to me." Jay continued to nod, "that's two down." "One more to go," Bradin sighed. "Why do I have the feeling that I know a little more about this one than the others," Jay looked him in the eye. "Ellie," Bradin confirmed, nodding guiltily. "That one isn't so weird," Jay said. "Why's that," Bradin asked confused? "There's always been chemistry between you two, but then again, I'm sure there's chemistry with the others as well." "Ellie's just, you know, Ellie, and that didn't used to do anything for me, but now..." he trailed off. "Ellie is a beautiful girl," Jay tried, Bradin suddenly tensed. "Yah and she's mine, so don't even think about it." "Easy tiger, Ellie is a little young for me, cradle robbing isn't my thing." Bradin's face softened and he nodded, "sorry." "Its okay." "So what do I do, who do I choose?" "Choose the one that makes you happy mate." "But they all do." "Then choose the one that's right for you." "But how do I know who that is?" "When the time comes, you'll know." Bradin nodded. Just then the door bell rang. Bradin looked at Jay. "Go on," he jerked his head to the door. Bradin gulped, gave himself one more look in the mirror, and left the room, saying a thanks to Jay. Jay just smiled a little and shook his head behind him.  
When he got down the stairs he stopped when he saw Ellie and smiled. She looked awesome in her normal flowy skirt and surfing brand apparel. "Hey cowboy," she smiled when she caught sight of him. "Hey El," he continued to smile. "Ready to go," she asked? "Yah," he went to the door. "Alright, you two, have fun and have him back by one El," Ava said a they excited. "Will do, bye guys," Ellie called back before Bradin shut the door.  
They walked along the beach to 'the point'. "So, you're looking good tonight stud," Ellie joked. "Well you know, I try, you don't look so horrible yourself either." "Thanks," she smiled and there was a moment of silence, "So you must be excited, Piper and Sara are both going to be at this party." "Great," Bradin rolled his eyes. Inwardly he was screaming, "not all three of them." They walked a little further and made it to the place, were the party was in full swing.  
There were people everywhere. Dancing, talking, laughing, and Bradin felt relief was over him for a second, until he felt something else, a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Piper with a few other girls. "Bradin," she squealed, and gave him a big hug. "Hey Piper," he patted her back with one arm. When she let go, Bradin looked at her. "Are you drunk," he asked? "A little," she giggled and pinched her thumb and forefinger together to demonstrate, then grabbed his hand, "come on, you've got a ways to go to catch up." "Oh no, I-I don't think so," Bradin stopped her, "I don't drink, bad experience." "Oh come on, just one," she tried. "No," he said sternly, removing her hand from his, "please go, come talk to me when you aren't drunk of your ass." Then he left, Ellie following behind. "That was lovely," she joked, but shut her mouth when she saw Bradin's face.  
They had been walking for a while when someone stopped Ellie. "Hey Tanner she tried to look seductive. "Hey," he smirked back at her, "you look hott tonight." Ellie blushed and squeaked a thanks. "So you want to come for a walk with me," he asked and they both looked at Bradin. "Oh- oh," he looked around in search of someone. "Bradin," he turned to see Piper, who didn't look so drunk anymore, "can we talk?" "Sure," he said, looked back at Ellie and gave her a 'be careful' look, then to Tanner and gave him an 'I dare you' look, then walked off with Piper.  
They walked down the beach a little ways and sat down against a big rock. "So," he didn't know what to say. "So," she mimicked. "How do you like Playa Linda so far?" "Its pretty nice." "And school?" "Its alright, made a few new friends." "Cool," Bradin nodded. "Speaking of friends, what's up with you and Ellie?" Bradin looked at her, confused, "she's my pal, why?" Piper looked at him, not convinced. "Look Bradin, I like you, a lot, but I'm not stupid, there are feelings between you and Ellie that are more than platonic." Bradin looked down. "Well Piper, I like you too." "But," she urged? "But I do have feelings for El, and um, for someone else." "Oh," her face fell. "Yah, its complicated." "Well, un- complicate it," she said it like it was no big thing. "Its not that easy," he tried. "Yes it is, be with the girl that is right for you." "Yah that sounds familiar, thing is, I don't know who that is yet." "Bradin," she looked him in the eye, "I think you do." Bradin nodded once more. "So, what are you sitting around her for, go on then," she ushered him up, he gave her a meaningful smile. "Thanks," he muttered then was off.  
"Ellie," he called, as he walked were he had seen her disappear to. "El," he called again, "El, Ellie." He stumbled onto a couple making out in the sand and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just looking for," his face dropped when he realized who it was. "someone," he managed to spit out. "Bradin," Ellie tried, but he was already running off. He stopped for a second to think, when a voice spoke up. "So, you saw that then," he looked over to see Sara. "Me too, totally gross, I'm like, scarred for life." He glared. "I'm sorry, you know if its any consolation," she started, but was cut off by Bradin's lips on hers. He didn't know why he did it, but something came over him, jealously was the word dancing around in the back of his mind, but he kissed her anyway. "Bradin," Ellie ran after him, but stopped abruptly when he saw her kissing Sara. They broke apart as Tanner made his way down the rocks to them. "Fine, if that's the way you want to be, "she growled and kissed Tanner again. "Come on," Bradin spat, grabbing Sara's hand storming off. "Ugh, come on," Ellie grabbed Tanner's hand and stormed off in the other direction.  
Bradin walked home later that night, a little earlier than he could have, but he didn't care. He dragged himself through the front door, only to meet eyes with his aunt. "Bradin, you're home early," Ava said surprised! "Yah, I guess I'm just not in the mood to party," he grumbled. "Uh-oh, what happened," she asked? "I got in a fight with Ellie," he confessed, looking down at the floor. "Oh no, well come over here and tell me all about it," she patted the couch an clicked the remote to turn the T.V. off. He came to her and sat down, putting his head in his hands. Bradin took in one deep breath and proceeded to tell her about that nights events. When he was done, Ava was frowning. "Oh you poor thing," she grabbed his head and hugged it, when she let go he spoke, "What am I gunna do Aunt Ava?" "Bradin, everything is going to be fine," she patted him, " you and Ellie are going to be fine, and the girl troubles will get easier after a while, I promise, well, they might get easier, or worse." He laughed a sad laugh, "It's just so hard." "Of course it is, without the speed bumps, it wouldn't be so rewarding making it to your destination." Ava gave him a pitying look and he closed his eyes, but opened them again when he heard the light turning of the door knob and the opening of it was heard, and in stepped Ellie. Bradin stood up in place, looking at her confused, she looked back at him just as confused. Ava looked between the two, and jumped up as well. "Well, I'm just gunna go get to bed, I've got to take Nikki shopping tomorrow and she'll be up at the crack of dawn, so goodnight Bradin, lock up when you're done, Ellie, see you later." Ellie looked at her, a pained look on her face. "Night," she squeaked out. Ava gave her a look that said everything would be alright, and turned to leave. "Goodnight," she called. "Goodnight," Bradin called back, eyes still locked on Ellie. When he heard a door close he sighed. "What are you doing here Ellie?" "Bradin, just sit down and listen to me," she said, making her way to the couch and sitting both of them down. "Just listen," she said again, and took one more breath before explaining. 


	5. Chapter 4: Confessions and a little Adve...

Chapter 4: Confessions and a little Adventure

"Bradin, I know you're upset about what you saw, and I can understand why, giving the circumstances, but I can't understand why you would be mad at me for kissing a guy," she started. He stared at her blankly, so se went on. "I'm sorry for kissing Tanner, given that you have bad history, but Bradin, will I have to be sorry every time I kiss someone else?" "I…" he didn't know what to say. "Bradin, you're a wonderful guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you, and you're the best friend anyone could have, but us, when us gets involved, I don't know how to feel, because I don't know you feel, and I can't do anything that would jeopardize our friendship and I don't want to embarrass myself." Bradin looked at her. She had just poured her heart out to him, and now she was looking at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Well, say something," she cried.

He didn't say a single word, actions spoke louder then them after all. He lent over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. When he broke apart from her, he immediately looked at her face as her eyes slowly fluttered open. They looked straight at each other for a few minutes, Bradin wasn't sure if he was supposed to speak or not, but he didn't have to. "What did that mean," she asked breathlessly? "It means you shouldn't be embarrassed about anything," he spoke softly. She broke their eye contact and closed her eyes, breathing in a huge gulp of air, and letting it go before she spoke again. "Bradin, as much as I liked that," she started and Bradin smiled slightly, "I cant help but wonder why you did it?" His smile faded and he looked at her confused, "I did it because I wanted to." "B, haven't you ever wondered why I've never kissed you," she asked? Bradin thought about what she had just said and had to admit he had wondered for a while when they first started hanging out but had let it go. "You cant just kiss someone because you want to, you have to have a reason, and like I said before, you've never given me a reason to." Bradin grumbled and stood up, he was getting a little angry, "What are you talking about Ellie, I kissed you that's a freaking reason, what do you want me to do, spell it out for you, I LIKE YOU ELLIE, I do!" She ducked her head and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. "BRADIN," she hissed, "be quiet, there are people sleeping in this house." He scoffed. "God, I get that you like me, but how can I be sure that I'll be the only one that you do like," she scowled, trying to make him see. And suddenly he got it, she knew how he was, she knew the way he was with girls, and she knew about Piper and Sara, and she didn't want to get hurt, he felt terrible. "Bradin, I like guys like Tanner because I know what they're type is, I know that he's a suave talking type of guy, and as long as I know that, I can prepare myself, and I cant set myself up so he cant hurt me," the tears were flowing freely now, "but with you, I cant set my self up for anything, because on one hand, I know how your relationship side is, and from a girls point of view, its not good, but on the other hand, I know you, I know the wonderful person you are, and I know that we could be great together, but I cant be sure, and I cant talk that chance."

Bradin was fuming. "Ellie, how can you say that, I have never given you a reason to believe that I would hurt you in any way, sure I think Piper and Sara are pretty girls, and yah, they're cool, but so are you, and what we do together, the fun we have, I could never be that way with any one else, and you know it, you know what I think, I think you're scared, scared that you could actually be with a good guy, a guy that could be as good to you as you are to him." Ellie looked him in the eyes again, "Don't put this on me Bradin, this has nothing to do with what I'm afraid and not afraid of!" "Yes it does Ellie, it has everything to do with what your afraid of, what I'm afraid of, what we're afraid of, and you know it, I'll admit it, I'm afraid of relationships, sure, I'm a guy, commitment frightens all of us, and I can hide behind that, what can you hide behind?" She stared him down, and gave him a blank expression, as she slowly got up from her spot on the couch, "Nothing Bradin, I have nothing to hide behind, and I don't need anything to hide behind, I'm here, ready and waiting, come find me when you don't need to hide anything either." She grabbed her purse that she had set down on the small table by the door, and opened the door. "I think I'm gunna go home, but remember, ready and waiting," and with that she was gone, the door silently shutting behind her. Bradin breathed in, then out, got up, walked to the door and locked it, then heading up the stairs, careful not to wake Derrick up as he entered their room and hit his bed, not bothering to change, he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but his head was spinning and he felt like he was going to be sick. Finally he drifted off to sleep, not knowing what in the world he could do.

The next morning, well that same morning, but later, Bradin woke up to the feel of the warm sun on his face. He squinted and looked at his watch, which read 10:14. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes, yawned, stretched his hands over his head, then took off the close he had slept in and changed into a pair of black swim trunks with the Fox Racing symbol across the front outlined in red, and a red t-shirt, then went down stairs. He remembered that Ava was taking Nikki shopping, and he figured that Susannah was with them, but as he entered the living room area and expected Derrick to be watching Saturday morning cartoons, he saw Johnny and Jay looking at him dead on as if they had been waiting on him.

"What's up guys," he asked, "where's Derrick?" "We sent him over to play with Martha at her house, " Johnny said. "Why," Bradin was confused? "Because, WE are taking YOU out for a guys day, all this girl drama isn't healthy for you, you need some guy time," Jay explained as he and Johnny stood up. "So grab yourself something to eat and put on some shoes and lets go," Johnny said. Bradin just nodded, still sort of confused, as he did what he was told. He figured Aunt Ava had told them what had happened, or they had woken up and heard he and Ellie last or something, but he hadn't spent much guy time with Johnny and Jay lately so he didn't object. As he reentered the living room, Johnny and Jay were standing around waiting for him. "Ready," Johnny asked? "Yah, were are we going," Bradin asked? Johnny and Jay smirked. "The question is, where AREN'T we going," Jay smirked more as he pushed him out the house, Johnny following them, as they jumped into Johnny's car.

As Johnny revved it up from the drivers seat, Bradin was getting curious, "So, what are we really doing today?" "Don't you worry about it mate, just sit back, relax, and have some fun today," Jay said from the passengers side, as he handed Bradin a pair of black sun glasses, before putting his own on himself, as did Johnny. Bradin just looked at the glasses for a second, shrugged, put them on, and relaxed back in his seat.

For two hours the boys drove around to different places, doing different things. They played a game of mini-golf at this awesome place Bradin had never seen before, walked around middle of town wear all the coolest shops were, and Bradin bought a few new things, but as he bought them he couldn't help but think about the girls that were running around in his mind. He bought a new shell necklace, and it reminded him of the one that Sara wore when they were together the night before she had stopped talking to him for the rest of the summer, the night she tried to make him choose between her and Ellie. He a graphic t-shirt, that said 'Everything's Bigger in the South' which reminded him first of Kansas, then of Piper and her big brown eyes and he thought that maybe the shirt had been made just to taunt him. And he had bought the coolest trucker hat, that said Quicksilver and he remembered the time that he and Ellie had gone 'hat shopping' on her request. They had tried on every hat in Playa Linda it seemed, he had thought that going shopping solely for hats was kind of weird, but laughed when the two had asked Aunt Ava and Susannah about it and they all looked at Bradin like he had two heads as they said with a straight face, "Is there any other kind of way to buy hats?" As he looked at the hat he ran his thumb over the brim of it and remembered, he smiled a little at the memory, but frowned when he thought about who it was about, and the situation they were in. but smiled again when Jay called his name sporting the weirdest, ugliest, thing he had ever seen on his head and he and Johnny made fun of him.

They stopped at a cool outside restaurant for lunch before they were headed to the beach front for the remainder of the day. As they were exiting they heard someone call Jay's name. "Jay," the sweet voice called and Bradin knew who it was the minute he heard it and tensed, but Jay and Johnny didn't and they turned around to see who it was. Ellie had been walking around with her closest girl friend Larissa and spotted the back of Jay's head by the 'Blue Lagoon' as they came out the gates surrounding it, but as the people he was with turned around she regretted it immediately. Her smiled suddenly was gone as she stared at Bradin for a second as Jay and Johnny walked up to her sort of awkwardly, Bradin two steps behind them. She woke herself up from her stupor after a second and smiled again. "Jay, Johnny, hey," she said sweetly, then more quietly to Bradin, "Bradin." He didn't look at her from behind the men's shoulders, he was really consumed by the sidewalk beneath him. "Hey El, what's up," Jay said awkwardly. "Nothin much, just um, shopping with my friend Larissa," she pointed to the normally quiet girl. Larissa was behind her, trying her best not to explode in a fit of laughter. Ellie had told her what had happened with her and Bradin and she found it hilarious that they were standing here now, in this situation, everything was awkward. Ellie introduced her to the two men, Bradin knew her already of course, and she mumbled a 'hey' but straightened out when she caught the glare Ellie was giving them.

"Well um, it was good seeing you again Ellie, always a pleasure, and it was nice meeting you Larissa, but we should get going," Jay said, trying to make an excuse to leave the horrible situation. "Yah," the girls shook their heads vigorously. Johnny said goodbye too but an idea popped into his head, "We were just headed to the beach, maybe you could join us later?" Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. He just looked at Ellie, laughing so hard on the inside it hurt. "Um, y-yah, sure we will, were are you guys gunna be," Larissa spoke up, understanding what Johnny was doing. "The normal spot, Ellie knows where it is, don't you El," Johnny asked? "Yah, I do," she grumbled, still in disbelief, what were they trying to get at? "Alright then, we'll be expecting you, don't stand us up," Johnny joked. "We'll be there," Larissa agreed and ushered Ellie off. When the girls were out of ear shot Bradin freaked. "JOHNNY," his eyes grew wide, "What the heck were you thinking?" "Nothing, just inviting your best friend and her friend to the beach," he played dumb, and he started to walk off, Jay smiled and walked after him, Bradin followed. "Are you crazy, why would you do that," he shrieked? "Because, she's your best friend, and you guys were gunna talk eventually, I just gave you a friendly little push," he smiled. "I'm gunna kill you," Bradin half yelled, as he jumped on Johnny's back, making him stagger a few feet. Johnny and Jay remained smiling, and they all headed off to the beach.

Okay, so there's another chapter for you. Next chapter will start off with that night at the beach. Will Larissa end up dragging Ellie to the beach? What will happen between her and Bradin?


	6. Chapter 5: The Beach Makes it Better

Thank you everyone for reviewing my story! Melodie68 and beautyqueen321, thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you like my story.

Chapter 5: The Beach Always Makes it Better

Later on that night Bradin, Johnny, and Jay had retired to the spot by the house that they had come to know as their own. For a while they had just hung out, in the water, he and Jay suffered a little, then Aunt Ava, Susannah, Nikki, Derrick, Erika, and Cameron had joined them, bringing dinner. They sat around joking when two more people joined them.

"Well hey girls," Johnny smiled as Larissa skipped up to them, Ellie followed cautiously behind. "Hey," they replied. "Well hey girls, we were just going to go back to the house and hang out there, want to come," Ava asked, she was always being nice and sometimes, like right now, it was driving Bradin crazy. They looked at each other for a second and Larissa answered for the both of them, "Sure!" "Alright, lets go," Ava smiled and everyone got up and gathered their things. When everyone was up Ava asked, "Ready?" "Actually," Ellie piped up, eyes on the ground, "would it be okay if I borrowed Bradin for a minute?" She looked first at Ava, then at Bradin uneasily. "Um…," Ava wasn't sure what to do. "Its okay Aunt Ava, we'll just take the long way back," Bradin reassured her, looking her in the eyes to tell her it was okay. "Well, alright then, see you in a bit," she said and the rest of them were on their way. Ellie told Larissa to go with them and hang out for a bit and Larissa was more than happy to leave them alone to talk about things so she agreed happily.

They turned to go to the pathway that they were supposed to take to get back to the house and for a minute were quiet, then Ellie as usual, spoke. "I'm sorry," she said flat out. Bradin looked confused, he was sure that she had wanted to get him alone so she could guilt him in to saying that HE was sorry. "Why on earth would you be sorry," he asked? "Because, I-I," she stuttered, "I put you in a bad situation trying to make you hurry and decide, I shouldn't have, that was wrong of me." "Ellie, you did NOTHING wrong at all, you were just being honest, like you always are, I'm the one that should be saying I'm sorry, I'm so stupid." "Down you dare down yourself Bradin, everyone has faults, at least you can admit yours, I mean what you said yesterday, it was so right, I am scared, so scared, everything you said was right!" "And you were right too, I shouldn't hide behind anything, I should be myself, I've always been able to be myself around you El, why should one little kiss change that?" They were quiet for a few seconds, letting everything they had just said sink in, then. "You're right, it shouldn't change anything, first and foremost we are best friends, we always need to be best friends, someday we might be something else, but if I lost our friendship, I don't know what I would do." Bradin nodded and smiled a little, "So, why don't we just put all of this behind us, what do you say, you up for being my best friend again?" Ellie smiled and they locked eyes, "Bradin, I never stopped." They stopped and smiled at each other and Bradin took her in his arm and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist and she grabbed his shoulders and buried her head in his shoulder. He smiled and looked down at her as she removed her head from the crook of his shoulder and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Why the sad tears," he asked? "They're not sad tears, they're happy tears," she smiled up at him. Bradin lifted his hand to her face and wiped the few stray tears that had ran down her cheeks. As he did this, she lent into his hand, it had been so long since anyone had done that to her, beside Tanner she hadn't even been touched by a guy except for Bradin the entire summer and before that. She was surprised at how much she missed it, being touched, being held, it was making her head spin. Bradin had forgot why he was attracted to Ellie in the first place, but now he knew why, she was so perfect, just totally perfect, everything about her was beautiful, she was beautiful on the inside and out.

"Remember the first day we met," he asked her, still holding her. She smiled more instantly, "Of course, I was sitting on the beach with Larissa, we had just come back from surfing and we were sunning out getting dry, and I was already cranky because there were no good waves that day," she started. "And then me being the complete idiot I was, came out from the water and I saw Erika so I was going to go up to her but I didn't notice you, and I got you totally drenched," he laughed. "And then I totally bitched you out, god you looked like you were going to wet your pants," she laughed too. "Hey in my defense, you can be freaking terrifying when you want to be," he joked. She giggled, "Yah, then you said you were really sorry and like, came on to me, being all smooth and asking me if you could make it up to me by taking me out some time!" He just ducked his head and shook it in embarrassment, "I was so stupid!" "Hey, I went didn't I," she said? "Only because Larissa told you too!" "But I did go, and we had so much fun, and if it wasn't for Larissa I wouldn't have seen how totally awesome you are, and I wouldn't have made my best friend." They looked at each other silently again, then in little more than a whisper Bradin said, "Yah, remind me to thank her later." She smiled and continued to look at her. They had by now almost made it to the house but they had stopped to talk a little distance from it. Bradin didn't know what came over him, but as they stood there like that, and he held her tightly, he did the thing that had been spinning in his mind for a long time. He bent down and captured her lips in his, forcefully and passionately, not like their kiss yesterday, this one was perfect, just like her. As Bradin kissed her Ellie's head was spinning, and she kissed him back, because it felt right, and for once she wasn't thinking about what was right or wrong, or what was responsible or not responsible. She was thinking about the spinning and how it never happened like that before. Then they broke apart and Ellie smiled and blushed, looking down embarrassed. Bradin let go of her and smiled too and they continued on their way.

When they got to the house they discovered the adults were in the Jacuzzi talking about who knows what, they smiled to them and said that they were going to go inside with the kids. As they entered the house, Bradin opened the sliding glass door for her and she smiled and thanked him before going in, he smiled and walked in after her, as he closed it he winked at the surprised adults, who breathed in sighs of relief. Then the two found Derrick, Nikki, and Cameron playing a game of Monopoly at the table, Larissa smiling and watching them, laughing along with them as they talked. When she saw them she smiled. "Hey you too, I'm glad you came back fast, I just got a call from my mom, I got to head home," she said. "Oh, well come on then we'll go," Ellie said. "Oh no, you stay here, she's coming to pick me up actually, she should be here anytime." At that second there was a knock on the door. "And that would be her, well I'm out El, call me tomorrow, Bradin, I'll see you at school on Monday, and tell your Aunt I said thanks for letting me come over, Nikki, Cameron, Derrick," she tickled the little boy, "it was cool hanging with you guys, kick their butts Derrick." And with that she was out the door. "Alright then," Bradin looked down at Ellie who was on his side, "Did I tell you I finally got Switchfoot?" "Really." "Yah, wanna have a listen?" "Sure." "Alright, Nikki if the adults ask where we are, we're in my room," he called as he and Ellie ran up the stairs.

He shut the door after them so the whole house wouldn't hear the loud rock music. "Alright," he grabbed the disc and popped it in the stereo. Immediately Ellie smiled as she heard the beat of the music, and she plopped down on Bradin's bed, head on his pillow stomach up. She closed her eyes and listened to the words, lips moving along with them, but after a few seconds she felt more weight on the bed. That would have been fine because she knew it was just Bradin sitting down on it too, but then she felt hot breath on her face and she fluttered her eyes open to see that he had maneuvered his way so that he was cradling her, his arms were on either side of her shoulders, his eyes on her own, and she just looked at him, not sure of what to do. Then he leaned down and planted his lips on hers, and she took them eagerly, almost hungrily. He lowered himself for better support soon things were getting hot, and they were actually making out. Ellie was going crazy, if you had told her about a month or two ago that she would be making out with her best friend in his room listening to their favorite band she would have laughed in your face and called you a weirdo, but now, she didn't know what to do. She and Bradin weren't even 'together' and that made it all the more crazy, but all she knew was that she absolutely loved it. Suddenly the door burst open and Derrick walked in with the Monopoly board and straight to his toys.

"God Derrick, don't you knock," Bradin jumped off of Ellie and practically screamed at his brother. Derrick rummaged through his toys, acting like it didn't even faze him. "This is my room too," he rolled his eyes and found the Scrabble box, and started for the door, but before he left he looked strangely at Ellie and asked, "Doesn't it feel weird to have Bradin pulling on your tongue like that?" Ellie turned the deepest shade of crimson she had ever turned before. "Get out," Bradin yelled at his brother who shrugged and shut the door.

Ellie sat up on the side of the bed her face in her hands. Bradin came and sat down next to her. "So…," he tried. She looked him in the eyes and started cracking up. She leaned back to lay on his bed, her head resting on her wall. Bradin laughed too and leaned back the same way she had. They laughed as they looked at each other, and went back to simply listening to music. After a while Ellie had to go home, and Bradin walked her half the way there. As they neared the halfway mark they stopped. "Alright so I'll call you tomorrow and we'll go surfing or something for the day then we'll do homework later on," Ellie asked? "Sounds good to me," Bradin reassured her, then started to lean down to kiss her good night, but he was stopped by a finger to his lips. He came back up and looked at Ellie who was looking at him, a warm smile on his face. He questioned her with his eyes and she gave him a look. "Good night Bradin," she said warmly, and instead kissed him on the cheek. As she turned to leave he sighed, "Good night El." He walked home happy that they had mended their relationship and he was glad that they were okay. Little did he know what the next week would bring.

That's the end of that chapter. Tell me what you think? And whats going to happen the next week at school? I'll give you a hint, it has to do with the other two girls interfering with Bradin's mind


	7. Chapter 6: Happy Freakin Birthday to Me

**

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm glad you like it so far.  
  
melodie568-glad you like it, thanks for reviewing  
  
grullo-cowgirl-thank you for the suggestion, I don't know why I haven't been doing it that way, thanks to you too for reviewing  
  
TruLuvNvrFrgotN- Kay, thanks for reviewing, but I know that you like my story and I'd expect you to say so anyway, remember I know where you live, lol.  
  
beautyqueen321-thanks for the review, here's the next chapter for you  
  
dolphinchick2568- don't worry about your sister. I'm glad you like it, thank you for reviewing.  
  
So anyways, that's it for the reviewing, keep it coming, here's more fanfic**

* * *

Chapter 6: Happy Freakin Birthday to Me  
Monday mornings had always been a drag for Bradin, be it the rainy days in Kansas, or the forever sunny ones of California, there was something in the air about Monday's that made Bradin uneasy. This one particularly was on his list of the worst because he knew that he would be seeing all three girls again today. He resolved in his head that he would try to keep them separated for as long as he possibly could, and by lunch it was going pretty well. He had walked to school with Ellie and told her to meet him in certain places so that if he ran into the other girls he would keep them clear of her perch. He had seen Sara before his second class and talked to her for a brief time before she was dragged away by her little posse of whining girls. Before that he had chatted with Piper in their first period and made a quick exit after. Now he and Ellie were at lunch outside by the grass where they always sat alone except for Larissa, her boyfriend Sean, and some of his friends, that meant, no Sara or Piper, and right about now, that was a good thing. He listened to Ellie talk as the teenagers sat Indian style on the grass.  
  
"So anyway, my mom told me her and dad are going out of town AGAIN this week, to Hong Kong, for a conference, I mean who do you know that has parents who go to places like Hong Kong and the United Kingdom for their job, and they wont even be here for my birthday, how sick is that," Ellie went on as they sat on the grass.  
  
"Total bummer El," Larissa said as she pulled the crusts off of her sandwich.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter, because we're gunna have the biggest bash ever for her at my house, everything is all ready to go, Aunt Ava is treating this thing like it's the Apocalypse or something, your parents are gunna wish that they could have come" Bradin joked as he patted Ellie's thigh.  
  
Ellie smiled at him for a second and spoke again, "Bye the way, thanks again Bradin, for doing this for my birthday, its so nice of you."  
  
"And so out of character," Larissa joked, the group laughed.  
  
"Hey, I resent that, I am always thoughtful and considerate," Bradin said in mock astonishment. " Right, no really, B, we totally believe you."  
  
"Ellie, your sarcasm is not appreciated here," he mocked again and turned his head.  
  
"Oh, did I make wittle bitty Brady mad," she joked in a baby voice. Bradin responded by sticking his tongue out at her and giving her a look. "Oh real mature Bradin," she rolled her eyes and continued.  
  
"So ANYWAY, Ava is aware that half our class will be at this thing right," Larissa asked?  
  
"Yah she's on it, but she is barricading the upstairs and locking the downstairs bedrooms."  
  
"Well that's kind of good, I don't need no hanky-panky going on at my party anyway," Ellie said looking point blank at Larissa and Sean.  
  
"Well Ellie, I am so disappointed that you think of us in such a way," Sean joked, holding onto his chest.  
  
"Surprisingly Sean, you're not the one I'm worried about," everyone shot looks at Larissa who looked around like there must me someone behind her.  
  
"What," she gasped and continued in a southern accent, "Oh now you're not saying that little old me would do anything now are you?"  
  
"Actually that's exactly what I'm saying," Ellie smirked earning a smack on her shoulder from Larissa. They continued on talking about the birthday party for the rest of the week.  
  
Friday...  
The party was in full swing at the beach house. Teenagers were everywhere, most of them were dancing on the patio by the mix table Jay put up for all of their parties. Before Bradin had been in charge of the table but tonight it was all on Jay, he had to give total attention to the birthday girl, who was right now dancing along with the rest of the party to some new rap tune, her straight blonde hair under a tiara that Ava and Susannah had picked up shopping, they had seen it in a window and couldn't possibly pass it up. Bradin made his way over to her and as he swayed to the music and shouted above the crowd and beat.  
  
"So how's the birthday girl," he shouted to her.  
  
"Great, this is totally awesome B, this has definitely landed you on top of my best birthdays ever list," she shouted back.  
  
"Glad to be of service," he smiled down at her and she smiled back before going back to putting her all into dancing, which Bradin noted she was VERY good at.  
  
"Hey," he spoke again after a minute more of moving with the crowd, "I'm gunna go get some punch, want anything?"  
  
"That would be great, getting my freak on his a lot more tiring then it looks," she joked and he laughed before turning to the house were the punch and appetizers were. He was pouring his second glass when he felt someone put their hands around his neck.  
  
"God El, you couldn't have waited five se...," he smiled as he turned with punch in hands to the figure who had latched onto him, his smile suddenly vanished when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hey there," she purred.  
  
"Um...hey Sara," he looked at the other blonde apprehensively.  
  
"So, bangin party," she said, unclasping her hands from his neck and as she did so he wondered why he hadn't asked her to himself before, "you did a good job."  
  
"Thanks, but mostly it was all my Aunt Ava, you should tell her," he was getting nervous, and she was inching closer.  
  
"Maybe later," her voice was low and she was now about two inches, he guessed, from him and he could smell her minty mouth and cherry lip gloss.  
  
"Yah later is good," he started to babble, "whenever is fine, and I'm sure she would appreciate it, practically everyone has told her already but she loves compliments so, the more the merrier."  
  
"Bradin, I'd appreciate it if you'd just be quiet," she said and leaned in to kiss him, arms wrapping around him once again, he by now had lost all of his nerve functions and couldn't move his body any way his mind was telling him to. She lent in and was about to kiss him when the two heard a voice come in to the house.  
  
"Alright B, the bracelets and the wax and the board shorts and the top were nice but I know your Aunt helped you pick them out and I was thinking that I could let you slide on that and we could go around front and you could give me a better present, I was thinking something a little bit more bodily involved," Ellie's voice giggled as she made her way to the punch bowl, but when she and her friend made eye contact and she saw the placing he was in, she frowned.  
  
"She can't come," she pointed at Sara and with that she turned and started out the back door again.  
  
"Ellie," Bradin sighed and ran after her out the door. He finally caught up with her a few feet away from the house down the beach.  
  
"Ellie wait," he said and grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him and he saw that her face was a little tear blotched and her eyes were turning red and puffy, "It wasn't what it looked like."  
  
"And what if it was Bradin, it shouldn't matter anyway right, we're not together remember, so why should I care if your going around kissing other girls."  
  
"I didn't kiss her Ellie, she came on to me, I was trying to get away, you just came in at a bad moment."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that it shouldn't matter to me, so why does it, oh wait I know why, because every night for the past week since I kissed you its all I can think about, you're all I can think about, and I don't know why?"  
  
Bradin's eyes widened, "Wow, if I wasn't in terribly hot water right now I'd tell you how flattered I am, I am in hot water right?"  
  
"Burning," Ellie said but Bradin could hear the sound of surrender and slight laughter in her voice, but then she looked at him again and more thoughts came into her head and she scowled, "What the hell was that anyway?"  
  
"I told you, it wasn't as bad as it looked."  
  
"Oh really cuz from where I was standing it looked like it couldn't be worse."  
  
"Ellie...," Bradin tried, his voice sounding as though she was acting like a child, but she stopped him.  
  
"Don't you Ellie me Bradin Westerly, don't make me the bad guy here, because that's totally got your name written all over it, with a substantial amount left over for the words Sara to be etched in there."  
  
"Ellie, I was just trying to give you a great birthday, so sorry for trying to help."  
  
"Oh yah, happy freakin birthday to me," she spat out and turned back, "she wasn't even invited, but it IS my birthday, and your AUNT went through a lot of trouble for it, so I should be getting back to it." She turned on her heel but Bradin stopped her again.  
  
"I'm sorry El, I didn't mean for that to happen, you have to know that, Sara isn't anything to me right now, and I would never do something like that to you, especially on your day, and you should probably know..." he trailed off for a second making sure she had his full attention, "that for the past week, all I've been thinking of is you too." She looked him in the eyes and for a second she processed what she had heard, then she smiled, let out a high pitched squeal, and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.  
  
"Woah," he caught her and put his hands under her to steady them and hold her so she wouldn't slip.  
  
"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard," she smiled at him looking him dead on because they were eye level.  
  
"Well what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic," he rolled his eyes and smiled a cheesy smile before looking at her again and he did something no man would ever do on his own. He nuzzled his nose to hers, and gave her an Eskimo kiss. 'That sounds so unmanly,' he thought to himself but let it go when he heard her giggle.  
  
"So, what was this I heard about some front porch presents," he looked at her suspiciously as he set her down on the beach again.  
  
"I don't know, lets go to the front porch and find out," she hinted and turned to the house, putting her hand behind her for him to grab. He took it and hurried after her. The two stepped out of the door onto the deserted porch and Bradin leaned Ellie up against the wall of the house, putting his hands on either side of her to block her, he eyed her and whispered huskily.  
  
"So, your seventeen now, that means a kiss for each year, one..." he kissed her on her right temple as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Two...," on her left temple.  
  
"Three, four, five, six...," along her jaw.  
  
"Seven, eight, nine, ten...," along her neck.  
  
"Eleven, twelve, thirteen...," along her collar bone, and he stopped to look her in the eye. She was breathless and her head was arched upward, but as he stopped she urged him, "don't stop... thirteen...unlucky number..." He smiled and started again.  
  
"Fourteen...," in the space right below her ear where it connected to her jaw and neck on the right side.  
  
"Fifteen...," the same on her left.  
  
"Sixteen...," on her chin.  
  
"Seventeen," and then he kissed her square on the lips, hard and intensely. He broke apart from her and smirked at her one more time before going to delve into her mouth again but a voice stopped them.  
  
"I do believe I heard that she was to get seventeen," Ellie looked straight forward and Bradin turned his head to see Johnny looking at them, he removed his hands from the wall and turned all the way to Johnny, "now, don't you think you should stop there, I mean I know she's the princess today, but you wouldn't want to spoil her would you now?"  
  
Bradin gave Johnny a glare and looked over at Ellie who was looking at her shoes, her cheeks red with embarrassment, and her hands behind her back.  
  
"Well would you," Johnny asked, pleasure written all over his face?  
  
"No," Bradin grumbled, "I wouldn't." He gave Johnny one more glare before turning to Ellie.  
  
"Come on El, lets go inside," she grabbed her hand and was ready to leave but Ellie wouldn't budge behind him, "Ellie, come on."  
  
"I-I cant," she stuttered looking down, her neck and below were covered in shadow.  
  
"What do you mean you cant, come on, we've still got cake to do," he tried pulling her again but she still wouldn't go.  
  
"No, I cant go in there," she was still looking down.  
  
"Why not," he asked?  
  
"Because," she said, and moved into the light, "I don't really feel like explaining this monster to everyone inside." She pointed to her collar bone and Bradin's eyes widened at what he saw. There, plane as day, pinkish and kind of swollen, was a large hicky. He laughed at his handy work, and he thought he heard Johnny laugh slightly too, but Ellie scowled.  
  
"You think this is funny, well I bet your all proud of yourself aren't you, now I have to deal with this THING for who knows how long," she looked down at it horrified.  
  
"Okay El chill, a) it wont last that long, b) I have to say that I am totally proud of myself," she snorted and remained looking down and he continued, "and c) you're acting like that's your first hicky."  
  
She finally looked up and looked him in the eyes guiltily.  
  
"Oh, my god, are you serious, now I'm totally proud of myself," he gloated and she smacked him on his arm, sucking in her breath but smiled slightly. By this time Johnny had joined them on the porch from his previous spot on the sidewalk in front of the house, carrying two bags of ice with him which were slowly begging to drip.  
  
"Oh that's a nice one two Bradin, there's nothing like the first time you give a girl her first hicky, I remember mine, ninth grade, her name was Becky Parker and she was so embarrassed, I was already mighty experienced at the time of course but she thought it was totally nasty...," the man trailed on, but after two frustrated looks from the two he stopped, "Right, probably didn't need or want to hear that, so then I'm just gunna go into the house now, I'll be expecting you in there within the next thirty seconds or less, don't make me send Ava with the camera out here after you, your parents wont want that footage Ellie, believe me." Then he was gone.  
  
Bradin looked back at Ellie, and grinned. "Here, take my sweatshirt," he said and removed the black No Fear shirt he had put on when he ran after her. It was September and the weather was starting to get breezy a little bit so he grabbed it in case, all he needed was the flu.  
  
"Oh, no, that's okay Bradin...," she started as she looked down at the black material.  
  
"Hey," she looked him in the eyes as he spoke, "take it, it's the least I can do." He cracked a smile and she did too as she took the thing from his hands.  
  
"Alright, but only because I don't want to have to deal with a round of 20 questions from Larissa," she said, pulling the big sweatshirt on over her small frame. She looked up at him again for confirmation.  
  
"Damn girl, you look hott in my clothes," he joked and she pushed him hard as she walked past him and into the house, he followed smiling, and rubbing the spit from the side of his mouth off before he got inside. No one would want to see that either.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 6. I tell you I have no idea what I'm thinking when I write most of this stuff, I just sit in front of the computer and the words just poor out. Well anyways, hoping for reviews, thanks for reading, and expect more soon.**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Project From Hell

Thank you for reviewing everyone, you know who you are and I appreciate you reading my story. Also I realize now that I haven't been putting a disclaimer, and I don't want to get in trouble so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly I own nothing related to Summerland( I wish I owned Jesse or Bradin but that's what wishes are for), I do own the ideas of Piper and Ellie and this story, perhaps not the exact idea but forgive me if you had thought of it before. I'm only human. Thank you.

* * *

Before you read this chapter please read the last one because I changed it, its longer it involves Ellie's party. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 7: Project From Hell  
  
Monday morning Bradin sat in first period tapping his pencil on his desk, looking out the window absentmindedly, only half listening to Mr. Baldwin talk about some project they were going to do. He snapped out of it when he heard the man say something about choosing partners and he started naming off people in the class, and he fully paid attention.  
  
"Adams…Parker."  
  
"Daniels…McAllister."  
  
"Simpson…Daley."  
  
"Westerly…Wood."  
  
Bradin turned to see Piper looking at him some what happily that she would be working with someone she knew and he smiled relieved too. Just as he finished the list the bell rang and everyone bustled to get up. Bradin waited for Piper to join him at the door and he spoke up as she plopped up next to him.  
  
"So I really hope you were paying attention because I have no idea what this project is about," he said as they stepped out the door.  
  
Piper laughed a little, "Don't worry, I got it all right here." She tapped her binder.  
  
"Good, so although I have no idea what its about, I'm pretty sure its important to my grade so did you want to meet somewhere tonight to fill me in," Bradin asked?  
  
"Sure, how about your place, mines a big mess right now, we're getting new carpet and that old boring story."  
  
"Oh no, carpet fascinates me, please tell me more, please, please," Bradin joked and she pushed him a little to the side, "Alright then, my place it is, meet me at the front doors after school and we'll go from there."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," she nodded. Just then Ellie walked timidly up to them.  
  
"Oh, hey El, Piper and me have a project so she's going to walk home with us today okay," he half said and half asked.  
  
"Sure," she looked down at the ground. Piper noticed this and spoke up.  
  
"Well I'm gunna go, I'll meet you guys later."  
  
"Bye," Bradin started but she had already veered left down the hall. "Oh this is going to be interesting," he thought as he and Ellie made their way to their next class.  
  
Later that day Bradin stood at the front of the school with Ellie by his side, waiting for Piper to join them. Just as Bradin was thinking about if this was really a good idea or not, Piper stepped into his path of view.  
  
"Ready," she asked?  
  
"As ready as I'm gunna get," Bradin thought, but said, "Yah, lets go."  
  
He lead the way to his house, and the girls dragged behind him on either of his sides. When they entered the house Piper noticed how at home Ellie was. How she plopped her backpack down in a spot that she knew all to well. How she kicked off her shoes in the spot next to Bradin's and the other people that lived in the house. How she helped herself to two Pepsi's and a bag of chips, set them on the table, and started chomping on them. She opened both cokes and as Bradin ushered Piper in after him, she set one to the side for him and he took it without a second thought, like it must have been a regular for them after a busy day. As she walked up with her hands in her back pockets, looking at them timidly, Ellie knocked out of her snack time trance.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, reflex, did you want something to drink," she asked, as if it were her house?  
  
"Um, sure, what your drinking is fine."  
  
"Sorry if that scared you, we just kind of do this EVERYDAY so its gotten to were we don't even think about it," Bradin apologized.  
  
"No, no, that's fine, I think its cool, you guys have a system," she said as Ellie handed her a Pepsi.  
  
"Actually we do, we come home, have chips and coke, do homework, then surfing for a couple of hours, then if there's any day left we go for Smoothies or to Jay's shop, Jay is one of my aunts roommates, I live with my aunt, her three roommates, and my little brother and sister, I've never told you that before I don't think," Bradin explained.  
  
Piper's eyes widened in recognition and the fact that there was a lot to Bradin Westerly that she didn't know.  
  
"Don't worry, you get used to it fast, Bradin's Aunt Ava is totally the coolest Aunt in the world and she has impeccable fashion sense, and Jay surfs a lot and he's always teaching us stuff, and then there's Susannah, who is almost as cool as Ava and she's really business savvy, and Johnny is really nice too, he's never gotten mad at a single thing I've ever done, even if it involved Bradin getting into some trouble," Ellie gushed but Bradin interrupted her at the last comment.  
  
"You NEVER get me in trouble El, I'm the one explaining what happened to your scared parents most of the time," he put in and Ellie smiled.  
  
"Still, and then there's Erika, Bradin's old surf instructor and Jay's girlfriend, she lives with Jay, and she's so gorgeous, then Nikki, that's Bradin's sister, she's almost fourteen now, and she is a total doll, her and her little boyfriend/best friend are always hanging around here so you'll probably see them tonight, and then, oh my gosh, then there's Derrick, B's brother, he's ten or eleven, he's just awesome," she finished and smiled.  
  
Piper was now feeling really threatened by Ellie, even though she had already told herself that Bradin was a lost cause and not to worry about him. It just bothered her that this girl knew more about Bradin and his family than she even thought she would know.  
  
"Alright, well anyways, lets start this up then, Ellie, you're just gunna have to live without me for a while," Bradin joked and Ellie rolled her eyes and went all dramatic.  
  
"Oh no, how will I go on," she cried and put her hand to her forehead for effect for a few seconds before Bradin poked her and she smiled and pumped her hip on his. Anyone else would have thought they were playing, but even Piper could see that they were doing their little flirting ritual.  
  
"No really, I have a bunch of homework anyway, I'll just sit at the table, you two get your project started," Ellie told them as she went to her back pack and retrieved her binders and a pencil.  
  
"Alright, as of now till you're done, I'm invisible."  
  
"Alright so in this project we have to…," she started and for the next couple of hours they talked about the project and finished their other homework. So far Piper had met everyone that Ellie had mentioned before including Erika and Nikki's little "friend" Cameron. They were just wrapping up and Piper had called her dad to pick her up from the house. She pushed the end button on the phone just as Bradin and Ellie reappeared, both in wetsuits, Ellie in a bikini top.  
  
"Where did that come from," Piper asked of Ellie's suit and bathing suit?  
  
"Oh, I always keep one of my bathing suits in Bradin's drawer for after school surfing, and this wetsuit is Ava's," Ellie explained, not sure why she had to, at least to this girl. She gave her a why-are-you-asking-and-why-do-you-care face.  
  
"Uh-huh, so then you must be really close with this whole family unit then I guess?"  
  
"Well yah, that kind of goes with the best friend territory I guess," Ellie was getting a little fed up with the twenty questions this girl was feeding her.  
  
"Alright guys, come on," Bradin tried.  
  
"No its okay Bradin, I just think its so adorable you know, just really adorable," Piper said sarcastically. With that Ellie was in her face with two long steps.  
  
"Okay what's your problem, last time I checked, I never did anything to you so what's your beef with me," Ellie growled.  
  
"Girls," Bradin warned them, coming up to the two girls that were face to face.  
  
"Oh there's no problem, I'm envious really, I wish I had a friend like Bradin, actually I've seen this episode on Teen Soap Drama, yah the friends with benefits thing am I right," Piper's right side was telling her to stop being so jealous, but her wrong side was telling her that what she was doing was okay?  
  
"I have an idea, why don't you stop now while I'm restraining myself before I collide my fist into your face," Ellie was fuming now.  
  
"Alright now that's enough," Bradin said, pushing them apart and stepping in between. Just then a car horn honked from outside and Piper stepped back, still glaring at Ellie.  
  
"Bradin, I'll see you tomorrow at school, we'll do the project at MY house this weekend, You," she looked at Ellie, "if you see me, pretend like you don't know me."  
  
"My pleasure, and if you see me, do yourself a favor and take two steps back and stay out of my way," Ellie growled and kept on glaring at her as she left.  
  
"Bye," Bradin called as she walked out the door. When the door shut, or rather slammed after her, Bradin turned to Ellie.  
  
"What was THAT," he screamed?  
  
Ellie rolled her eyes and grabbed Bradin's wrist, dragging him out the back door. "This is going to be a project from hell," he thought as he let Ellie drag him out of the house!  
  
From the second stair balcony the entire rest of the house and Cameron looked down at where they were.  
  
"Teen Soap Drama, yah I think I've watched that one before," Nikki joked. Everyone else nodded or rolled their eyes in astonishment.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter, I know its kinda small but its more like a linking chapter anyway. Hope you liked it. Next chapter involves more project drama of course!

* * *


End file.
